


Commitment

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aromantic, Background Jaskier/Geralt, Gen, Jaskier and Dandelion are besties, Written for Aro Week, aromantic Dandelion, mentioned asexual Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Dandelion finds the courage to confess one of his greatest secrets to his best friend Jaskier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Commitment

Jaskier was in his own little world when he came home, humming to himself, excited to get started on his newest project, repotting his monstera and splitting it up to give half to Geralt. With an incredibly detailed list of instructions his boyfriend would need to follow to a T lest he kill the poor baby.

Hmmm… maybe the name Greg would be a good fit. He’d run the name by Geralt before officially christening the plant.

Jaskier had made his way through the apartment, took off his shoes, set down his things, making a couple of circles around the couch before he noticed movement.

His roommate Dandelion was curled on the couch, propped up against the arm of it, wrapped in a blanket, looking absolutely miserable.

“What’s wrong, Dandy?” Jaskier asked softly.

Dandelion shook his head, his blonde curls shifting around his face, “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Jaskier snorted, “You never don’t take an opportunity to complain. What’s going on?”

“It just…” Dandelion paused, sitting up on the couch, “it happened again.”

“What did?” Jaskier joined Dandelion on the couch, scooting close enough to the man that he could feel his body heat.

“The relationship thing,” Dandelion responded softly, leaning into Jaskier.

Jaskier stroked a curl out of Dandelion’s face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, “What relationship thing?”

“The girl I was seeing wanted more and I…” Dandelion hesitated, making Jaskier pull the man in closer, “I didn’t. She told me that I’m afraid of commitment.”

“Oh.” Jaskier was surprised by the accusation, Dandelion was a lot of things, but certainly not afraid of commitment.

“But it isn’t that.” Dandelion said, determination leaking in his voice.

Jaskier nodded gently, “What is it?”

“I just… don’t think I want that.” Dandelion replied after a moment. His words were slow as if he were choosing them carefully.

“What?” Jaskier encouraged.

“A relationship. I’m not interested.” Dandelion took in a strong breath and pulled away from Jaskier, looking him in the eye, “I never have been, interested that is. The whole idea makes me uncomfortable. But that doesn’t mean I’m afraid of commitment! It isn’t like that. I just… don’t want more.”

Jaskier smiled softly, “Okay.”

“I think I’m aromantic.”

Jaskier nodded again, pulling Dandelion back into his embrace, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Dandelion’s voice squeaked in his shock. “How can it be okay?”

Jaskier cocked his head to the side as he looked down at the man in his arms, “Why wouldn’t it be okay?”

Dandelion was silent.

“Dandy,” Jaskier started kindly, “my boyfriend is ace. Did you really think I would care if you were aro?”

Dandelion stayed silent; his face was hard to read as he processed what he was listening to.

Jaskier pressed another kiss to the man’s forehead, “I don’t care if you identify as aro and no one else worth mattering will either, darling. All that matters is that _you_ are _happy_.”

“Thanks, Jaskier.” Dandelion responded quietly.

“You sound tired, darling.”

Dandelion nodded, his face partially hidden in Jaskier’s shirt, “I am. It was a rough day.”

“Well then,” Jaskier started, urging Dandelion up into a sitting position, “how about we go curl up on your bed and put on a movie until we fall asleep?”

“Isn’t Geralt coming over tonight?”

Jaskier smiled, “He is! He’ll just have to suffer through whatever movie we choose. You don’t mind him joining us, do you?”

Dandelion grinned, “No, he’s always willing to fetch more snacks.”

Jaskier shook with laughter, thrilled his friend was already seeming to feel better. Looking at Dandelion, now chuckling along with Jaskier’s loud laughs, Jaskier knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr


End file.
